coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8077 (8th March 2013)
Plot Owen wonders if Faye's pulled a fast one and lied about the limited play tickets to make sure that he doesn't attend the performance, but Anna thinks he's being daft. Stella's still moody with Gloria and Jason for getting Karl the sack. Jason's excited to learn he's in the running for a building job for the council. Paul's frosty with Eileen for embarrassing him at work. Eileen apologises again but he's convinced that she doesn't trust him. Eileen fears she's ruined everything. Karl's bitter when Lloyd and Steve refuse to give him back his job. When Jason arrives asking for directions to his council meeting, Karl eavesdrops. Paul softens as Eileen explains she lives with the fear that he will leave her for someone else. Paul assures her that he loves her and is sticking around. Anna's surprised to hear from Leanne how many Barlow family members are attending the school play to watch Simon. Ryan notices that Katy's uncomfortable talking about his date with Steph. Flustered Katy denies being jealous. Flattered Ryan is unconvinced. Karl follows Jason to Hebden House and watches as he disappears inside. Jason's pleased when his meeting seems to go well, but his good mood evaporates when he realises that his van has vanished. Katy's miserable listening to Steph get excited about going out with Ryan. Paul makes a secret phone call to Toni. Fiz tearfully informs Tyrone that she persuaded Alison to speak to Kirsty, but to no avail. Kirsty won't withdraw her allegations. Tyrone's downcast. Jason returns to the Rovers and confirms his van has been stolen. Stella and Gloria are sympathetic. Meanwhile on some wasteland, vengeful Karl douses Jason's van in fuel. Eileen receives a phone call from Paul's work and realises that he's not there like he said. Eileen's sick to realise that Paul's lied to her. Leanne, Dev, Sunita, Tim and Anna set off for the school play. Anna collars Brian to check that tickets were rationed to a pair per family. Brian counters that Faye only requested two. Karl watches from a safe distance as Jason's van bursts into flames. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Karl Munro - John Michie *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Marks - Balvinder Sopal *PC Gran - Clifford Barry Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Hebden House - Exterior *Highfield Prison - Visiting room *Wasteland Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason is excited to discover he is in the running for a building job for the council but his van goes missing; and Eileen tells Paul she is worried he will leave her for someone else. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,800,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes